Love through Alcohol
by k2323
Summary: Hinata leaves Naruto for Kiba. Now what? Alchol. And this experiance may lead him to love again already. Not as bad as the description, better description inside! NaruSaku
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Note: Well, this is NOT my first fic. I just deleted all my old ones.

Description: Naruto and Hinata. The perfect couple, right? They ended

up getting married! (Sorry NaruHina fans, this is a NaruSaku fic!) Well,

what happens when Hinata and Kiba run off and leave the village?

Prolouge

Naruto walked up to his house. His large house with a wooden floor porch leading to a large, screen door. The house he was now so comfortable with. An actual house. Yes, the house was great. Naruto loved the feeling of having an entire house to himself! Well, to his love, Hinata, his wife.

The house was a house of the Hyuga clan which Hinata was too inherit eventually if she didn't get married. However, all things considered, it was only natural that Naruto and Hinata were to live in that house after getting married. Naruto, after all, had only an apartment.

Up the steps, onto the wooden porch, Naruto walked. He slid open the small, sliding door which served as an entrance to and from his home. Inside, Hinata was not. Where was she? Naruto peaked inside, looking further.

"Hinata!?" called Naruto. No answer... But why was he worried? She was most likely just out at Ino or Ten Ten's. Maybe she was visiting her mother or something. It wasn't something to worry about, of course not.

It was late at night. Naruto was tired now. He shrugged. He didn't need to wait up, Hinata would soon be back. So, Naruto walked into his and Hinata's bedroom. He stretched himself out on the King Sized bed and fell asleep, dazing.

The next morning, light flooded into the bedroom through the window. Naruto groaned, his eyes, closed, squinting as he began to wake up. He yawned as he reached back his hand and placed it on Hinata... Hinata? Wait.. Hinata wasn't there!

Naruto stirred up, looking to where Hinata should have been. However, she wasn't there. There was nobody where she was usually. Her face wasn't smiling up at Naruto's. Had she not returned? She was still gone?

Naruto quickly got out of bed. He had slept in his day clothes. He ran to quickly fix his hair and such, then rushed out of the house. Where was Hinata? She still was not back. That couldn't be good. What if she was hurt!?

Upon arrival at the house of Hinata's parents, Naruto found nobody except Neji, sitting on the roof, looking up at the sky. Obviously relaxing between training periods or a mission. Who knew? Neji was being lazy.

"Hey, Neji!" yelled Naruto to Neji. Neji looked down to Naruto, a questioning look on his face.

"What is it?" asked Neji, sighing deeply.

Naruto looked in a few different directions. He didn't see Hinata's father anywhere. Where was he?

"Where's -" Naruto began. Neji seemed to busy. He stood and jumped to the level below where Naruto was.

"They're gone for the week," said Neji, knowing what Naruto was going to ask. This left Naruto with one other option – to tell Neji. Maybe Neji knew where Hinata was? Yeah, it wasn't that absurd an idea, really.

"You seen Hinata? I'm getting a bit worried. I don't think she came back last night," said Naruto, a bit worried now, as he had said.

Neji was a bit alarmed. "You mean she didn't come back? She told me last night she was going to Shikamaru's for a small party, but it sounded like it was just an hour or two type thing," said Neji. Naruto nodded. Shikamaru's.

"Alright, then I guess I'll head over to Shikamaru's house," said Naruto, turning around. Neji stepped forward. "I'll go too," he said, walking with Naruto. Off to Shikamaru's house. There they might find her.

The two approached Shikamaru's house. Naruto knocked on the wooden door. After a few moments, a twenty year old man answered the door. Shikamaru. He looked to see Naruto and Neji, close friends, you could say.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" asked Shikamaru, zipping his uniform up as if he were going somewhere. Naruto, by the end of the short question, had a rasengan in hand, and Neji had Shikamaru pinned against a wall.

"Where's Hinata?" asked Neji, holding Shikamaru against the wall. Shikamaru shook his head. He said, "She told me not to tell." That was a mistake. Naruto began to swing his rasengan into Shikamaru's stomach, planning to rip him apart.

Shikamaru halted the two, yelling, "Okay! I'll tell! I'll tell!"

Neji let go of Shikamaru. Naruto put away his Rasengan, looking up to see what Shikamaru had to say about where Hinata was. Of course, that was going to be hard with Naruto in the room. A painful thing indeed.

"She went with Kiba.. To live in Sunagakure."


	2. Chapter One

Note: Thanks for the good reviews so far! Enjoy!

Hinata was gone. She'd been gone for two weeks. She and Kiba, her ex-teammate and fellow ninja had gone off together. So what did that leave? It left Naruto confused, wondering if he didn't give her enough love. It left Neji on the verge of a mental breakdown, because he didn't stop her from going to that party. Together, the two were screwed. On top of that, they were the ones who had to break the news to Lord Hisashi, the head of one of Konoha's most powerful clans.

Two weeks had gone by, but still, Naruto was upset. He had been crying so much. He hadn't gone on any missions within the last two weeks. The Hokage was threatening to take away his ranking. Everything was falling apart. Everything was horrible. Because Hinata left, Naruto's life was quickly becoming a living hell.

Of course, there was one solution. Alcohol, of course! With some of that, he'd be able to doze out of reality for awhile. Of course, then he'd snap out of it, be crying about Hinata again, and have a hang-over for a while. Anything he tried would make it worse.

Still, when you got less then nothing, you're desperate. That's the concept Naruto kept applying to himself in his mind as he questioned himself, walking up the side-walk of Konoha, late at night. What if someone saw him walking into the bar? Would they think any less of him?

No, of course not! Plenty of Naruto's friends went into bars, and Naruto did on occasion too. But this occasion might make people think less of him, to bury his troubles in drinking. He'd be thought of as a fool. A drunkard. He'd just got the people to stop thinking of him as a fool, now he was going back to it?

Naruto walked into a Konoha bar named, "Owl in the Leafs", looking around. Nobody was stairing at him, so he could see. Of course, the lights were dimmed enough that it was hard to tell. It seemed he was fine, though. So, it was time to drink.

Naruto began walking toward a small seat, red, at the end of the counter before it met with the wall. He approached the chair, sitting, calling the bartender. Naruto ordered himself a drink as he closed his eyes. He was trying not to cry. He was trying really hard.

The bartender placed Naruto's drink on the counter, in front of Naruto, who quickly picked it up and began to gulp it down like a hungry dog. It was only a matter of time before he finished his cup. It was time for another round. That he asked the bartender for.

After a few rounds of this same process, Naruto heard a voice come in, nearby. Who was it? It was... Sakura's voice! Yes, Sakura! Sakura had been Naruto's old team-mate on his first squad as a ninja. She was one of the first friends Naruto ever had. Naruto had even had a crush on her for a time!

She was one of the four man squad he was in. She was the female of the group. Kakashi, the famous coppy ninja, famous for his Sharingan, a Jounin, had been the group's leader. He had led the squad well and became close to the group as well. Then Naruto, who was the failure of the squad at first, was the inspiration of the squad. And last, but not least, was Sasuke. Naruto's rival. The two had competed when training and such, pushing each other further.

Those days, however, were over. Sakura was now just a friend and old memory. One more person to get a gift on birthdays and holidays for, that was all. Nothing more, nothing less. There was absolutely no way Naruto still liked Sakura.. Right? Of course not! It'd only been two weeks!

But when Sakura came over and sat in the seat next to Naruto, his opinion was slightly altered. He looked at her hair, her beautiful hair. Then he looked down to her eyes, green, beautiful as well. Her lips, oh, how soft they looked! Hell, everything about her looked good.

Sakura looked over to Naruto, just a glance. "Oh, hey, Naruto!" she said, grinning a bit. She looked to the bartender as he came to serve Sakura. _Wow.. Sakura-Chan looks so.. So... So hot!_ Naruto's thoughts might have been a bit more sensitive, but he was starting to have had too much to drink. Still, he ordered another drink, this time the same as Sakura's.

The two began to talk. They began to catch up, while drinking, of course. They talked about life and how it had been for the two. You'd think by hearing them that they were old veterans from a war telling war stories. They talked and drank. Both actions webbing into a combination of the two..

After a few hours, the two were beginning to get pretty drunk. They were talking about when Naruto pretended to be Sasuke to get a kiss from Sakura. That was one of the first encounters any of the three shared. It was also one of the first fights Naruto and Sasuke sparred in.

"I remember I said such hateful things about you," said Sakura, looking down. Naruto looked into her eyes. They were beautiful. He was feeling something he had never felt before. A weird feeling took over his body. He couldn't describe it.

Naruto tried to stop himself. He said to himself he'd regret it. Still, he couldn't help it. She was just so beatiful.. And nobody could see them with the dim lights. It was okay.. It was fine. Naruto didn't have enough time to convince himself otherwise. He leaned into Sakura for a kiss.

Note: Sorry, it's short again, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	3. Author's Note: Rewrite?

**A/N:** So I'm thinking about rewriting this story now that I have decent writing skills. Thoughts?


End file.
